Hylia's wrath
by I have beans
Summary: Hylia changes Demise forever and he can't help it.


**Note: I own nothing, I wont ever own anything. I thank you for reading though. This was my idea in social studies, learning about the gods and goddesses. They said their eternal, and my mind wandered to the Legend of Zelda Section, and... immortality and, yeah... Ghira is about, idk, 5? 6? maybe even 4? somewhere young. And this is somewhat a comedy... hopefully... Anyways, enjoy!**

A little boy with white hair walked with his master. For each step the massave beast took, little Ghirahim had to run five steps. Being as young as he was, Ghirahim was curious on everything. He wanted to know how the world worked and other things less important.

"Master! Master! Master! Master!" Ghirahim called out excitedly.

"What is it now Ghirahim?" Demise asked with a hint of irritation. For the past hour, Ghirahim had been asking strange questions like, was there really a monster in the potty?

"Um! I just wanted you to tell me something!" Ghirahim clairified.

"Spit it out child!" Demise stopped.

"So, where you ever human before that mess you call a face?" Ghirahim asked. Demise growled calming himself before answering the child.

* * *

Hylia watched from the clouds above, a certain _someone _was causing madness. Hylia glared at the brown haired black eyed teen making others panic and cry out for help.

The goddess grit her teeth and stood. "Demise! Get your worthless ass up here!" Hylia screamed. The teen gulped then put on his brave face.

"You called your highn_ass_?" Demise joked.

"You are absolutely the worst possible creation!" Hylia glared. "Even worse then spiders!" Hylia made a disgusted face. "And, to be honest, I'm sick of it!"

"And why would I care? I'm free and I'm loving it." Demise threw his head back and laughed. "And, I have all the girls lined up for me." Demise nodded to the gate to the heavens where crowds of girls were calling his name.

"We love you!" The girls screamed.

"Yeah, the babes and the looks. I feel so damn sexy." Demise smiled. "And what are you? Like, a billion? Maybe we should cut you in half and count the rings, but I'll just stick with counting the wrinkles." Demise laughed.

Hylia calmed herself. "I have decided a... good way to help you learn your lesson." Hylia picked up the goddess harp and held it out. "A beauty isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's a little to old woman for my taste." Demise shrugged.

"I have desighned this so that it has a power. Originally in the future, my reincarnation will throw this across the big cliff and it will fly to my hero. But, the light that helps it is very painful. Hold still, this could be... painful." Hylia smiled as the harp shot out a light engulfing Demise in fire.

Hylia pulled back as Demise ran around completely on fire. "AHH IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" Demise ran around the clouds with his head on fire, his skin already burnt black and into the shape of scales.

"Oh my goddess! It went to far!" Hylia screamed. Demise stopped running and pointed to her.

"Don't use your name in vain you sinner!" Demise screamed then ran around.

"Let's see, fire needs oxygen to survive so..." Hylia grabbed a frying pan and beat Demise's head with it. "FIRE ALARM! PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT!" Hylia screamed.

The fire was out, but Hylia didn't stop hitting him. "Ow... Ow... OW! HYLIA WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF ME?" Demise scremed. "I'M THOUGHOLY TENDORIZED! YOU CAN THROW ME ON THE GRILL NOW!"

"Oh, well, sorry, I saved you though."

"You set me on fire! I swear Hylia, I will destroy you!" Demise yelled holding up his middle finger as he walked away.

* * *

Ghirahim climbed up a shelf up to Demise's level and back handed Demise. "You low life stupid worthless peice of goron crap!" Ghirahim yelled. "And that's why I love you." Ghirahim huged Demise's neck.

**Geez Ghira, your only 4, or 5, or 6, or something like that. Who the hell taught you to talk like that?**

**Ghira: Listen, I know this is your story, but don't EVER do that again! If I really did back hand Master, he would've fucken drop-kicked me out the window. **

**Me: And that's why I love you!**

**Ghira: You know, that ending so sucked.**

**Me: Yeah but I didn't know what else to do so SHUT-UP!**

**So, this sucks... I know there's errors, but I have to do more things. So, I'll look at this later.**


End file.
